Are You Happy?
by if i had wings
Summary: ShikaTenma Forever! you know you love it and don't even think about dening their awsomeness.
1. Chapter 1

Are You Happy?

"What a drag!" he pouted as we walked down the old path, our path, in the woods.

"Oh, shut up. We got away didn't we?" I was trying to be a little flirty and have him look on the bright side for once, which was unlikely. "Easy for you to say; you don't have to go back there!" the subtle sting in his voice, well, stung a little. Correction, it is impossible to get him to look on the bright side.

He let out a sigh and said, "This is so inconvenient. Tch. Getting into cat fights is in that girl's blood!"

Shikamaru and Temari walked in silence for awhile both pondering the events that had taken place earlier that day. Both remembered what Shikamaru's teammate, Ino Yamanaka, had said. Temari had a new least favorite person.

*30 minutes prior*

"So…what's your sensei's name again?" I asked, blushing because he had already told me twelve times. "His name is Sarutobi Asuma." He rolled his eyes but gave me that smirk that gives me butterflies. As we grew nearer, my nerves started to get to me. I turned to him, and by his expression, knew how worried I must look. "What if they get suspicious?" His brows furrowed and a frown drew out on his face, which kind of made me sad. "Why would they? I am your escort and just wanted you to meet some Leaf ninja formally. Nothing to suspect." He had obviously already analyzed all the possibilities and likely outcomes of this situation, so it should be fine. "Okay, let's go."

I introduced myself, smiled, bowed to his sensei, and all seemed well. All seemed well until his sensei had to leave and Shikamaru went to talk to his friend Choji. By default I was left with his little purple friend with the ponytail.

"So you and Shikamaru are pretty close, huh?" she whipped out the question as fast a Gaara could kill a man. I had no time to come up with the composure to say the answer I planned on if the question was asked with any believability. "No, he is just my escort around the village, but he wanted me to meet you guys." _I don't know why he would ever think I would want to meet you_, I thought.

She had a tone to her voice that was so irritating. _Oh great, Shika is rubbing off on me. _

"Suuuure you are. Listen up fan-girl, you might think you're hot stuff but you're not. I've worked to hard to get Shikamaru to notice me. And now that Sasuke has gone psychotic and I've let my Shika wait long enough to get unbearable jealous and see how hot I am, it's time to make my move. This is what I have been planning since I was 13, and don't think I'm about to let some little wanna-be ninja steal him at the last minute!"

This chick could talk. But that wanna-be comment was over the top. I'm done with this nice girl routine and I officially hate her. She was not gunna get away with that trash talk! Putting my hand on my giant folding fan, ready to pull it for a fight, I said:

"Bite me Bambi! I could take you down any day!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh you think so? Well sorry to burst your bubble but you're in form a nice serving of defeat today!" Was that really her come back? A serving of defeat? One more reason why this shouldn't be too hard. I don't even think she'll get to see the second moon; whatever she isn't even worth toying with.

"What, is someone a little scared? Why don't you make the first move, huh? No, okay then I'll start." She made some odd hand seal. I probably should just rough her up a little…and not kill her.

"Mind-transfer jutsu!" She had to be sending some form of chakra or something at me; I have to counter her technique. "Sickle Weasel Technique!" Instantly my retaliation sent her back a couple of feet and tumbling into a bush. This was over before it even started, and I didn't even have to use Sickle weasel at its strongest. Turning to walk to Shikamaru and ask if he could bring me back to my residence, Rapunzel stumbles to her feet and shouts something she would soon regret.

"Don't you dare think this fight is over you weakling sand ninja." Weakling? Did she just call me a weakling and insult Suna at the same time? She just crossed the line. The one who just got propelled into a bush and now had leaves in her hair was going to call me a weakling? No way!

I could feel blood pounding in my ears as my knuckles turned white from being clenched into fists. My breathing intensified and quickened, making me sound like a bull.

"You freakin' belly-shirt bimbo! You're dead! Try standing up after this you pathetic pig!" Instantaneously, I opened my fan to the third moon ready the knock her all the way to the other side of the village. My body was moving almost without my control. All of my upper body was putting every ounce of force I possessed into my finishing swing.

"Stop." He said coolly. His grip pulled back my arm that was putting most of the force behind the swing and halted my movement. He looked away, avoiding eye contact with me and purple girl. I would say he was embarrassed, but I wouldn't know what it looked like if he was.

"Temari, we should be leaving." Maybe he was angry? I still wouldn't know, but I folded my fan, snapped it back into place, bowed and said (directed more at Choji) it was very nice meeting you.


	3. Chapter 3

After we had reached the end of the dust covered winding path, Shikamaru turned to me and seemed to be thinking of what to say. I know what I had done put him in an awkward situation, but he couldn't expect me to let her get away with her stupid trash talk. I should probably apologize. Oh god no wait, that's pathetic I didn't do anything that I should have to apologize to him for. But I should say something; it looked like his brain would explode from thinking. Just as I was about to say something, I'm still not sure what but something, he interrupted me.

"What did she say to you? Ino has a big mouth, so what she said must have been pretty bad to set you off like that. What was it?" he was staring at something on the ground, then looked back at me. He seemed…frustrated some, I think.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." I looked away, not wanting to make eye contact. Shikamaru can't stand bickering or anything bothersome.

"Fine, whatever. Listen, Ino was out of line, and I'm sorry about that." He never persisted for things I didn't want to tell him. But that is just what drove me nuts. He was always content with the easiest way out.

"Fine, I'll tell you! Just stop being so…so…nonchalant!" Shock crossed his face then was quickly replaced by his normal expression. "She said I was a weakling sand ninja. I wasn't gunna let that slide, okay. And ya know I probably woulda killed her if you hadn't stopped me. And why is she your friend? It doesn't make sense. Just when I thought I had you figured out you do some thing, just…gah! I want to be your friend, but-"

His hands rested on my shoulders and I felt one steady breathe near my ear. "What a drag. Ranting is so bothersome. Ino might be a huge pain but she is my teammate and she is my friend because of that….though she is really annoying." Slowly his hand moved up my neck so that his thumb rested on my jaw line. He pulled his face back so that he was looking me in the eye.

Just like that, he had eased away all my frustration and all the anger bubbling inside of my chest just melted. As he began to pull back something so strange came over me that I have no idea what I was thinking.

Before he could straighten himself and back away, I slipped my hand behind his neck and pulled him closer. Our lips were mere inches away and I stopped myself. What was I thinking? Well now I had to do something because the silence started to grow awkward.

"I'm sorry about today." What! Why did I _apologize_ to _him_? I have to get out f this. I quickly pulled away from him and turned to face away from him.

"Thanks, but it was really Ino's fault."

"Ha-ha, yeah. Uh, it's getting late; take me back now."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm getting tired anyway" he yawned in that irritating way that he did to emphasize his point.

Upon arriving at the inn I was staying at, he explained we would have a meeting to go to the next day on some boring topic.

"Okay then, well see ya." He turned to leave.

"Shikamaru, are you happy with this assignment?"

"It's troublesome-"

"But are you happy?" I persisted with my question.

He thought for a moment. "Yeah, it's my job." And he left me there wondering how that mind of his worked.


End file.
